Kiss for A Grade
by frannyfine29
Summary: *Entry for Marisa Lee's Word-A-Month contest!*/ 'Bella hesitated and instantly tugged at my jeans."Wait! If you play school with me then you don't have to bake me the brownies anymore!" Butch sighed. "Well that would save us from further damage..." I shot him a dirty, yet playful stare.' R&R :)


_Well I finally managed to update something! This is for _**Marisa Lee's word-a-month one-shot contest**!_I hope you all enjoy and *COUGH* vote for me *COUGH* Sorry...I got a...little cold, ya see?... ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO __NOT__ OWN THE PPG, RRB OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT MY IDEA OF THE ONE-SHOT._

REMINDER: THE PPG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMBS, FINGERS, TOES, ECT:)

**Title:**** Kiss for A Grade**

**P.O.V.: Buttercup**

"SHIT, CRAP, SHIT!" I instantly dropped the tray on the ground and started shaking my hands to make the burning sensation go away, not like it was going to work anyhow.

Damn brownies. Damn tray. Damn oven. Damn myself for not putting on oven mitts!

UGH, me and my big mouth! I'm gonna wake up the baby.

I mentally slapped myself since my hands were in no condition to hit anything. Baking these is the last thing I want to do, but I promised my kids I would make these brownies for them and I intend on making them, even if I can't bake for my life.

"Mommy!"

"Not now, Bella!" I yelled out in frustration, squeezing my hands together. I began to pace around the kitchen shutting my lime-green eyes and taking deep breaths to calm myself down. My temper has calmed down a lot since I had children but that doesn't mean it wouldn't come back every so often.

The burning finally started to cool down a bit and I began to cool down myself until...

My eyes suddenly sprang open to the sound of the front door being slammed open. The sound of keys jingled as it must have been thrown onto the side table in the hallway and footsteps were heard coming down that corridor. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow.

"YO." My obnoxious husband decided to greet the whole house by burning that one word into my eardrums.

He came strolling into the kitchen.

"Butch, the baby is sleeping! Can't you come home like a normal guy? If he wakes up then you are the one handling it. Not me, YOU. You, you, you!" I stated quite firmly; walking up to him and poking his stomach as I did so.

Butch cocked an eyebrow and casually walked to the fridge. "Are you drunk? You sure sound it. I don't mind dealing with my own child. Besides, I'm not a normal guy!" He smirked.

"Hmp...I am certainly not drunk. We have children in the house!" I explained as I carefully picked up the tray from the floor as well as the brownies that were now scattered in all different areas of the floor and placed most of them back on the tray.

"Well I can't help myself. I just came back from the most formal job ever. So ya can't blame me, babe."

He did have a point. After we got married, he decided it would be best if he went back to school considering he didn't go to college; and needs a job to help pay the bills and keep food on the table.

He ended up going to law school and became a lawyer. How? Why? I still don't fully understand. It definitely was an unexpected turn that surprised everyone. But it's definitely changed Butch's attitude and manners for the best.

I can live with him being a lawyer. I can especially live with having to wear a suit for work. He doesn't like it much, but I think it makes him look more fit and tone. It showed every other attracting thing about him without showing his muscles.

The least professional thing is the spikey hair. It makes his green eyes pop and noo ne would recognize him without it.

I sighed. "Sorry babe, I was just baking Bella some brownies and I forgot to put on oven mitts and... You get the picture." I explained in frustration, holding my hand.

"Not surprising at all." He chuckles, looking me up and down playfully. "But you do look mighty fine in that apron."

He walked up to me and softly placed his hands around my waist, looking in my eyes.

"And you look very fetching and fit in this suit of yours." I complimented, tracing my finger around the stitching of his front pocket.

He smirked at my seductiveness. "Oh! Looks like the perfect time for a 'welcome home' kiss." He snickered. We began leaning in until he quickly pulled away. "But one question."

I curiously raised my eyebrows.

"How is the house not burned down yet?" He asked all serious-like until I slapped his stomach playfully and we laughed together.

His hands still around my waist, I place my arms around his neck and lean in for a hello kiss, still smiling.

"Daddy, you're home!" Our six year old daughter, Bella, beamed as she jumped on Butch's back, breaking us from our position.

Since Bella had her father's super strength, she knocked Butch onto the floor. Bringing me with them. I gave a slight yelp and instantly joined the two nuts, now laughing their butts off on the floor.

"Heya sport! How's my beautiful daughter today?" Butch laughed, still sitting on the floor in between Bella and I. He gently tousled Bella's short, jet black hair.

He was right. Our daughter really is beautiful. She has the same length hair as I did when I was younger, except hers is much more wavy and curly than mine ever was. Which makes it's midnight black shade shine a lot more bright than necessary. She has a mix of Butch's eyes and mine. It's sort of an emerald color. Darker than mine, but lighter than his. She has my long legs making her quite tall for a six year old. Her smile would light up the whole room and her laugh is the most contagious thing ever. I'm proud to call her my daughter.

Bella smiled at her father's compliment. "I'm great daddy. I've spent all day preparing you two for your first day of school!" She beamed, sitting up and grabbing each of our hands as we stood up as well.

"Honey, we're a little too busy to play school." Butch encounters.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted me to bake you those brownies." I crouched down to her level, looking into those familiar eyes.

"But I worked so hard to get everything ready!"

"I know, Hun, but we have stuff to do. We promise to play with you another time!" I explained still at Bella's level and placing some of her hair behind her ear as I began to stand up

Butch stood behind us watching and smiling at how cute our daughter was being.

Bella hesitated and instantly tugged at my jeans."Wait! If you play school with me then you don't have to bake me the brownies anymore!"

Butch sighed. "Well that would save us from further damage..."

I shot him a dirty, yet playful stare.

He laughed and put up his arms up in protest. "Hey, I speak the truth and you know it, babe." He winked. I laughed lightly and slowly leaned in to kiss him, only to be pulled away by Bella as she dragged us into our living room.

I don't even think I could call it a living room anymore. There were drawings that Bella once drew taped on every wall. She dragged away the coffee table and replaced that with a portable table and a medium sized whiteboard Butch and- I mean Santa gave her for Christmas.

On her little 'teachers desk' was a ripped piece of paper taped to the top left corner, and has the name Miss. Jojo written on it. There were also tons and tons of supplies everywhere! Expo markers, markers, crayons, pens, pencils, folders, pencil sharpeners, ect. She also moved the couch to the other side of the room and replaced it with another set of two portable tables and chairs; most likely our 'desks'.

On each of the desks there was a ripped piece of that was taped on and had 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' written on them.

"Come on, I promise it won't take long like real school does." Bella pleaded. She quickly pushed each of us into our chairs and walked over to the little whiteboard.

"Oh, hello class! My name is-" She suddenly stopped so she could write her name on the board. "Miss Jojo!" She beamed, pointing to the board.

Butch and I shared an amused look. I don't know how Bella talked us into this.

"Well she is certainly our daughter. She knows how to negotiate us into doing something we didn't wanna do." I slowly whispered to Butch. He chuckled and nodded in reply. "That's our girl."

We leaned in once again for our kiss. We came so close; feeling each others breaths on our necks...

"AHEM! What do are you two doing? No PDA! I will have to give you each a pop quiz!" Miss Jojo yelled. She retrieved two papers from her desk; chin up; walking to our desks and handing us the quiz.

"How do you know what PDA means, missy?" I raised an eyebrow as I moved away from Butch. **Still **not getting our hello kiss.

"I learn a lot from Trisha. Even if I'm not paying attention half the time." She shrugged. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's gotta tell Brick and Blossom to shut the yap on that daughter of theirs!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. My sister and brother-in-law could be such hot heads...No pun intended. I loved my niece but anyone will admit that she is just as much as a dork as her parents are.

"No talking during the quiz!"

I glanced down at the paper. "But Bella, this isn't even a real quiz, it's two copies of a drawing you drew in school."

"Yes, but it's a good drawing!" She began writing on the board, stepping away when she was done.

Revealed, in very child-like handwriting, were the problems:

1+4

1+7

9+1

"Alright I know the last one may be difficult for you but I want you to try your best and work quietly while I go to my desk and play with my Nintendo DS."

"Oh thank you for leaving us all the work!" Butch complained. He sighed and leaned against the seat.

"Well you are the students. So that means you do all the work! If you do a good job, then you get an A. So hop to it and no goofing off." She then walked to her 'desk' and casually started playing on her Nintendo DS.

"Well she's definitely our daughter." I whispered over to Butch. I smiled and started playing with the pencil in my hand.

"Definitely. Gotta be careful with this one." He smirked looking at Bella.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yup."

"Oh, uh that reminds me... I've been meaning to ask you: How's Bubbles doing? I haven't really gotten the chance to speak to Boomer."

Butch was referring to Bubbles being in a car accident. Normally, it wouldn't have been too big of a deal because we're super human; but the only problem is we don't know if she is pregnant or not.

Bubbles and Boomer have been talking about having another baby and she seemed to have the symptoms of pregnancy but right when she was on her way to the doctors for the appointment-that happened.

Brick and Blossom were taking care of their son, Josh, until Bubbles recovers and checks out.

I put the pencil down and faced Butch. "Well, Boomer called this morning after you left. He told me that Bubbles was okay, she just had a couple bruises since she was in a pretty brutal crash. And he said they were running some tests to see if she was pregnant or not." I put my head down, trying not to think about it.

Butch scooted his chair closer to me and placed his strong hand on my small shoulder. "It'll work out, BC."

"What's wrong with Aunt Bubbles?" Bella closed her Nintendo and walke over to us.

"Well, you're Aunt was just in a little accident." I pointed out; demurely.

Bella cocked her head to the side; causing some of her black locks to fall into her face.

"Accident? Well...a boy in class last week said that his Uncle was in an accident and our teacher made us do something called a prayer. She said it would help make him feel better so we closed our eyes while our teacher said these weird words. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to do but that boy came in yesterday and told us that his Uncle was a lot better! So maybe if we do a prayer, it will help Aunt Bubbles feel better too."

I smiled. "Thank you, Bel. We appreciate it." Butch acknowledged.

"You're welcome. My teacher said it worked because our class is like one big family, and that if someone is in trouble we help them. Just like you used to do mommy!"

"Haha, yeah, exactly." I agreed.

"Um, alright whatever works." Butch also agreed.

After that, we closed our eyes and crossed our hands.

_Lord, please save my little sister and that little baby inside if that is the case... _I continued to pray that Bubbles was alright and that her baby was alright if she really was pregnant. I'm sure Bella and Butch were praying the same. I kept thinking of things to say and pray for.

As I opened my eyes, I saw my spikey-haired husband and beautiful daughter staring at me.

_I must have been praying for a while._

"Wow, Mommy, you must have prayed a lot!" Bella exasporated.

"Well, I guess your mother had a lot to say...as usual." Butch winked. I shot him a glare and slapped his shoulder.

"Do you ever have anything nice to say?" I challenged.

He leaned back, against the chair and pretended to think hard. "Hmm. Well...Yes; you have an **amazing **husband!" He cheered.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his remark.

My eyes made its way over to our wall clock and I saw that it was almost seven o'clock.

"It's getting late I should start to order dinner since the kitchen is a mess. I'm sorry that we didn't get much time to play school with you Bel. We promise to play even longer next time, right Butch?"

Butch took off his jacket and started to remove his tie. "Yep."

"It's okay. I think we've done some pretty affecting work already." Bella stated knowingly and walked back to her 'desk'.

Butch and I shared a confused look. "What do you mean?" We asked in sync.

RING! RING!

"Huh?"

RING! RING!

I gave Butch another puzzled look and stood up to answer it.

"No, no, I got it." He volunteered.

I nodded in gratitude as he walked to the nearest phone in the kitchen.

I gave Bella one last glare as she played her Nintendo DS before I got up and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen, listening to Butch.

**P.O.V.: Butch**

"Talk to me." I answered, picking up the cordless phone from its reciever.

"Hey Butch."

"Boom! Hey, how's Bubbles? Did you find out anything?" I asked, looking over at BC with hope.

"Yup. Good news and bad news." I stiffened. BC saw and stopped leaning against the wall, and stood up straight.

"What's the bad news, Boom?"

"The bad news is... that Bubbles will be back in the house." Boomer laughed on the other line. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, turning it into a laugh. He's making jokes, that's a good sign.

You could hear Bubbles sarcastically yelling at Boomer in the backround, laughing.

"Sorry, sorry- I shoudn't have joked like that. There is no bad news. But there is good news." He stated. As Boomer said that I couldn't help but look at Bella from the other room, causually playing with her video game.

"She wasn't preggers?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, no. That's not it. The opposite, really... She is pregnant."

_**Is?**_ Not 'was'?

"Wha- wait, she still IS?" I wondered, running a hand through my spiked hair and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah! Turns out Bubbles was only a week pregnant at the scene, and since her stomach wasn't too injured, and the baby is so small- we're safe." He sentimentally explained.

I grinned and looked at Buttercup. "Congrats man! I'm glad everything worked out."

Buttercup now walked over to me, also grinning.

"Yeah, same here. It was kind of a last minute thing. One minute the doctors all came in frowning, the next they leave and come back in with smiles and good news! Not sure what happened but I'm glad it-" He suddenly paused as it sounded like he was whispering to someone, probably Bubbles.

I put my arm around my wife and kissed her temple.

"Uh, back. Bubbles wants to talk to BC." He explained.

"It's for you." I directed, handing the phone over to Buttercup.

As my wife talked to her sister, I stuffed my hands in my fancy lawyer pants pockets and walked back into the living room and sat back in one of those special desks Bella set up for us.

Bella looked up from her game. "Hi daddy."

"Heya Bel. Again, we're really sorry about having to cut your school day short but there was some important information about-"

"Daddy, it's okay. I told you guys already that it's fine! Our work is done."

I squinted my forest-green colored eyes at her. "Why do you keep saying 'our work is done'?"

Bella shrugged and looked back down at her game. "Because it is."

"Well, if you want, you can give your mother and I homework...Ya know, to make up." I sighed, leaning the chair back and forth.

"Well I do have one thing in mind." She smiled, looking up from her game system again.

"And that is...?" I raised an eyebrow.

Gee, this kid is a younger version of me- except in this case, she's a little girl.

"Kiss mommy." Bella stated loud and clear.

"Kiss mommy?" I asked. She nodded; smiling.

I let out a chuckle. "Our homework is to kiss? How come?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know, seems like you two have been trying to all day." She glanced over at the ther room. "She's coming, do it!" She demanded.

I slowly got up and brushed off. Sounds like an easy A to me.

As BC approached us I slowly walked over to her as she was rambling about something.

"Ugh, she wouldn't stop TALKING. Of course I'm happy and relived for her and all but why must she-"

I cut her off by brushing my lips against hers. It was unexpected, but she didn't pull away. I held her by the waist as the usual fireworks went off in the backround.

A quick and spontanious kiss was just turned into one of the most passionate kisses I have ever shared with my wife. It felt like an eternity went by until we pulled apart and I saw those familiar lime-colored orbs stare at me.

"What was that for?" She wondered out loud, in a whisper. I chuckled and let go of her figure.

"Just some homework I had to complete." I explained, glancing over at Bella who was covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ew, cooties!"

"Hey, you wanted us to kiss didn't ya?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, but it's still gross." She uncovered her eyes and shivered.

Buttercup and I crouched down next to our daughter. "Thank you sweetheart. Everything seems to magically get fixed when we're with you." Buttercup thanked. I nodded.

I really am glad everything worked out. We're gonna have a new Jojo in the family to annoy, Bella isn't upset that we had to take a raincheck on her schoo day, Bubbles is okay, and I got to say hello to my wife with a wonderful kiss.

"Yeah, how do you keep track?" I asked, tickling her belly a bit.

Bella smiled her cute little six-year old smile. "A magicion never reveals their secrets." She giggled.

I laughed and tackled Bella to the floor, bringing BC with us, as Buttercup, Bella, and I suddenly started a tickle fight on the living room rug then and there.

WAAAAAHH!

Crap, we didn't even notice how loud we were yelling.

Buttercup grumbled and sat up. "Ugh, we woke the baby. This will be a nightmare."

Bella quickly stood up and a broad, confident smile plastered onto her face. "Just leave it to **me**."

* * *

_YES. Finished... Well, this definitely WASN'T my best work. I could have totally made this better, but I just really needed to enter something and I found this decent enough._

_Anyways, yeah, thanks for reading and please R&R! XD_


End file.
